character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Gewsbumpz Dude
|-|Base form= |-|Misanthropist Form= |-|Maid Outfit (Cause why not)= |-|Avatar (So cute)= |-|True Form= Summary Gewsbumpz dude, or commonly referred to as Gews, is a side character of the critically acclaimed series Sigh: Spanker Wankers, but not much is known about Gews. More often acting as a humorous side character that likes to troll. And is a fan of horror. What is known about Gews is that it takes the appearance of Tomoko Kuroki from the Watamote franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, High 1-B with full basedness, 1-A with Misanthropy | Varies between 9-C and 8-C, 7-A with best avatars. | 0''' '''Name: Gewsbumpz dude, Gews, Tomoko Kuroki, Prince Deutschbagge, Captain Erectile Dysfunction, Professor 1-A Sonic, "The Anomaly", etc Origin: Sigh: Spanker Wankers Gender: Unknown, referred as both a "he" and a "she" Age: 16 Classification: Depressed, Mysterious Entity, Watamote Fan, Horror Fan, Troll, Blazing's Girl, Living Paradox, Tomosexual, Eldritch Horror, "Many Things" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/With Basedness= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Gun User (Is decent at clay pigeon shooting. Has shown to be good with guns such as hunting rifles), Pain Suppression, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Stealth Mastery (Manage to not get caught masterbating multiple times while not having a door in his room), Outlier Manipulation (Created the original blog, which should mean he mastered this ability), Social Influencing (Became the most based person in less then a week. Said that he “Knows how to talk to people” and plays mind games. Can communicate with the likes of Shadow and Maverick. Seduced Blazing), Fourth Wall Awareness (Frequently makes little comments on her own profile, he is currently talking to you right now btw), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Is the manifestation of a "nonsensical concept"), Non-Corporeal (Is often described as a non-corporeal shapeshifter), Non-Physical Interaction (Comparable to the other Sigh members who are capable of touching non-corporeal beings like ghosts), Possession (According to the man who turned him into a robot, he created multiple clones of said robot so she can possess another body if the current one "expires". Implied to be capable of possessing multiple at the same time), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly) (Can regenerate itself from nothing as long as it's "concept" still exists. Comparable to the Composite Ghost. Stated that his "concept" can reform if destroyed), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 10; Does not seem to age, can survive attacks from other Sigh members without regenerating, can heal if his concept is destroyed, Is protected by Yvel Atsly, due to a Discord user turning him into a robot, said Discord user created multiple versions of the same robot so he can possess them if his current body "expires", is implied to be a ghost, relies on his "concept", due to his tier), Shapeshifting (Briefly took the appearance of We Live In A Society), Acausality (Type 3, possibly 4; Is said to be "scattered" across Fandom. Her anger is said to surpass the boundaries of time), Passive Disease Manipulation (Is said to give everyone "Ebolaids" just from his presence. This even worked on Maximum Noose Chan who is a digital being. Stated to ZeroTC01 to not look at a picture of his that will give him 87 different types of visual Ebola), Mind Manipulation (Is possibly King Jellyjam from the Goosebumps book The Horror at Camp Jellyjam who is capable of controlling minds), Corruption (Turned a Discord user into a bisexual. Almost turned Zero into a trap), Cyborgization (Was turned into a robot by a unknown Discord user), Hacking (Hacked his brother’s Facebook account to make his friends question his sexuality), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; Said that he doesn't even exist within the Spanker Wanker verse in a traditional sense), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Is apparently made of computer data), Reverse Trap Physiology, Power Bestowal (Gave Messiah many of his powers), Fear Manipulation (Can use pictures made by junji Ito to induce fear into others. Apparently induced a degree of fear within the cast of Sigh when they discovered his true height), Emotional Manipulation via Tomoko Kuroki pictures, Duplication and Text Manipulation (In multiple games of Kahoot he typically makes multiple accounts and name them lewd things in order to troll), possibly Dimensional Travel (Shake has stated that it is from an alternate dimension), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation, Creation (Created several memes and pictures relating to the Sigh gang), Animal Manipulation (Is good with animals, specifically with his multiple dogs and cats), possibly Status Effect Inducement (Made Victoria stop power scaling The Bible), Has high functioning Autism, Attack Reflection (Sent Zero's Infinity fist back at him by simply saying "No U Infinity"), possibly Precognition (Knew when the Vs Battle Wiki will "die". Sensed Messiah's presence), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed that SS was talking shit on Discord), Avatar Creation (Often creates avatars to fight for him), Absorption (Played Agar.io, which is a game about absorbing balls and other enemies), Summoning (Can summon various Goosebumps monsters and the Postal Dude into battle into battle), Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure (Made Walker "Stop existing"), Information Manipulation (Created multiple Goosebumps profiles), Trevor Henderson Monster Physiology (Made a physiology profile about monsters that from their natural presence can cause bad luck so bad it breaks reality and cause physical ailments), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5; Because he created the original page), Infected Tubby Physiology (Has every single power that is involved in this power due to creating it), Necromancy, Age Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Made Messiah fell in love with Tomoko Kuroki even more, despite him gaining a resistance to Tomoko Kuroki’s cuteness), Unpredictability, All the abilities that is shown with the Composite Ghost, Slappy, the Postal Dude and Pennywise |-|With Misanthropy= Same as before but on a far higher scale, Misanthropist Physiology (Is so hateful that his hate apparently transcends space, time, physics, mathematics and dimensions), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Transduality (Type 4) |-|Avatars= All the same abilities and resistances but on a weaker scale, minus type 10 Immortality and avatar creation. Plus Immortality (Type 4; Is protected by normal Gews), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (Much like SCP-682, they evolved to to everything that was thrown at them), and various Negation powers. |-|True Form= All the same abilities and resistances to the highest degree imaginable. Plus Omnipotence, Omnipresence and Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Instead of being driven insane he somehow got turned on by a waifu version of Hellstar Remina. Can casually inhabit his school which feels far more like a mental asylum and is filled with cursed images), Emotional Manipulation (Can withstand looking at Tomoko Kuroki. Withstood a kid name Jeremiah Williams for more than 5 seconds without DoomGuying him), fear (Wasn't afraid to call a robotic overlord a "bot"), Death Manipulation (Hates his own life so much to where death refuses to take her), Soul Manipulation (Somehow refused to sell his soul to the robotic overlord), Reality Warping and Plot Manipulation (Apparently exists in a mysterious void outside the Spanker Wankers verse, hence why it's unaffected by Shake's reality bending powers. It also exists outside of the plot), Conceptual Manipulation (Lacks a proper concept. It's cuteness cannot be effected, even on a conceptual level, not even Shake could effect it), Morality Manipulation (Said that he lost his human decency years ago), Social Influencing (Her misanthropy makes her unlikely to be reasoned with), and Outlier Manipulation (Because outlier), likely all resistances shown with the Composite Ghost Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Can potentially harm those who harm her. Created and is far superior to R.L. Stine's Typewriter which was used to create the entire Goosebumps verse, which contains multiple universes and alternate dimensions), High Hyperverse level with full basedness (Can compete against the likes of SuperBearNeo who created the Omniversal Battlefield Wiki), Outerverse level with Misanthropy (His hate surpasses the boundaries of space, time, physics, mathematics and dimensions. Due to being no matter how he looks at it it’s everyone else’s fault he’s not popular. In actuality it’s that one of the best jokes he’s thought of didn’t get over 3 laughing emojis in Discord). Many abilities bypass conventional durability. | Varies between Street level+ (Even the weakest avatars are capable of overpowering and defeating the entire main cast. MYHERO herself stated that it can stomp her if it wanted to), to Building level (Can go toe to toe against ZeroTC01 in his home turf, that being his DMs on Discord). Mountain level+ (Capable of going up against Blazing with stimulants, and is at times his Stimula-) | Boundless (Created The Overmind which is far beyond the concept of Omnipotence) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to the likes of Shadow and Maverick), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Is "Scattered" across Fandom), Irrelevant with Misanthropy | Same as before minus Misanthropy. Massively Hypersonic at best (I equals to Blazing) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 5 (Comparable if not superior to his avatars), likely far higher with full basedness, Irrelevant with Misanthropy | Class 5 (Can tear someone's head off), possibly far higher | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, High Hyperversal, Outerversal | Varies between Street Class+ and Building Class. Mountain Class+ at best. | Boundless Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Can normally survive being manhandled by Messiah, who is above infinite 5-D beings), High Hyperverse level, Outerverse level with Misanthropy. Many abilities make her harder to kill. | Varies between Street level+ to Building level. Mountain level+ at best. | Boundless Stamina: I have no fucking clue, likely limitless due to being an abstract/non-corporeal being that is also a robot Range: Unknown, likely Irrelevant | Unknown | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Tomoko Kuroki, 12 Gauge Shotgun, Hunting Rifle, The Composite Ghost, Slappy, Postal Dude, Alt accounts, various Junji Ito pictures and Tomoko Kuroki pictures, Chad Bart Simpson Picture, 7 Cats and 3 dogs, Maid Outfit, Violin Emoji, Robot Clones Intelligence: Unclear (Mostly comes as a troll, pulling schemes that vary in effort. Ranging from such saying “Why” all the time too literally speaking a language that humans can’t speak nor understand. He is also capable of performing conversations with the likes of Mav and Shadow. Skilled erotic role play actor and created well over 80 pages across various Fandom wikis. Likes to play mind games with others. Knows how to hack and is aware of many ways to troll. Despite all of this he still shows child-like characteristics. Often makes dumb mistakes, such as mistaking the Vs Debating Wiki with this overrated website. Trolled SuperBearNeo. Once tricked Blazing who is a supergenius) | Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Prefers to toy with his targets, is technically still a kid, Is quite erotic, Mostly prefers to act goofy than seriously, Any mention ot h' mgepog lover ahor h' tharanak despair, is obsessed over Blazing Is A Weeb after he corrupted him (Damn dat boi look fine), it's passive abilities take time to kick in Notable Attacks/Techniques: Situn: Mostly used to annoy the enemy or lead them into some scheme that will lead to their defeat. "Situn" is one of the many ligma-like jokes he uses for the same purpose. Socialization: Despite his slight misogyny he is a very chatty and talkative person. Often using his "talking skills" to confuse, annoy or even befriend his targets. Such as acting flirty, troll on the opponent's enemies to gain brownie points from them or just play mind games with the opponent. Pictures: Utilizes several types of pictures of varying effect. * Junji Ito: These pictures are used to install fear into the opponent, often reciting something from his works to confuse or unease the opponent until he reveals the highly disturbing picture. * Tomoko Kuroki: Awww, cute. * Chad Bart Simpson Photo: A highly disturbing picture of Bart Simpson from The Simpsons that typically causes an absurd amount of diseases upon eye contact. Most commonly around 80 different types of Ebola. The Composite Ghost: The Composite Ghost, or CG for short. Is a combination of every single ghost that appears in Goosebumps. Being 2-C with max power and having a cluster-fuck of abilities. It's a force to be reckon with. Erotic Roleplays: Eat your heart out Victoria. Misanthropist Mode: This transformation is similar to that of a "rage state", a boost of power and stats when angry. Except in this case the rage is so powerful it transcends space, time, mathematics, and dimensions. Also along with that, he also gains a serious lust for blood. General Unpredictability: In general, Gews is highly unpredictable. It is never known what he will do next and his standard tactics are constantly changing. He might just kill the target outright or decide to toy and taunt the victim with his various trolling tactics, or he'll do something completely different. Avatars: Often just creates avatars to fight for her because she doesn't feel like it. Trevor Henderson Monster Physiology: While not being a Trevor monster himself, he created the original page which should warrant the fact he has this ability. Said ability allows him to cause bad luck to the degree it breaks reality and cause physical ailments just with his natural presence. Passive Ebolaids: Ebolaids is what happens when Ebola and Aids meet each other to form a super-virus that the world has never seen. Please read the full profile for all you need to know about "Ebolaids". Key: Base form + Transformations | Avatars | True Form Category:Blog posts Category:Gewsbumpz dude